


The world is ugly,but your beautiful to me

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, mute gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets bullied at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard or Mikey or donna way nor do i own frank iero. This is fake and i made this up they do not condone any behaviors in this fic.

Frank leaned against the back wall of the school, cigarette between his fingers, with a spiral of smoke escaping his parted lips to join the cold, October air. Frank didn't have many friends because he didn't want any. This was his freshman year of high school and he didn't care much for people. He had his head leaned back, eyes closed, not paying attention to the boys around him.  
His ears would normally only catch onto small snatches of conversation every morning, but today was different, he locked onto something today.   
"Fucking mute ass loser,"  
"I'm gonna beat his ass,"  
"I bet he'll cry to his mommy."   
These remarks were followed by laughter that sounded like that of a pack of ravenous hyenas.   
Frank had only been in high school for a few months, but everyone knew about him. The weird mute kid. He got picked on a lot and beat up rather frequently. The boy was very strange. He never looked anyone in the eyes, he kept his head down, always looking at the ground, and walked slowly, trying to stay out of peoples way. He was on the chubby side and always wore black. He hid his extremely pale face behind his long, greasy, black hair. Frank didn't know him -he was fairly sure no one did- but he didn't understand why his peers hated him so much. Frank is rather petite, but he's not scared of the teens. He threw his cigarette down, stomped it out, and turned to the boys.   
"Why do you pick on him? What did he do you?" Frank asked inquisitively.  
"That's none of your business, you tiny little freak, fuck off" the older boy snapped.  
Frank shrugged his shoulders and walked away, heading to his class. As he was standing at his locker, the group of boys from earlier came down the hall. They were a few steps away and Frank could just see them out of the corner of his eyes. One of the repeat offenders shoved the boy (Gerard?), making him stumble into a locker.  
"Come on freak, talk!" One the boys demanded, an ugly sneer upon his face.  
Gerard just stood there looking at floor shaking his head.

Frank calmly closed his locker, before approaching the offenders.  
"Leave him alone" Frank says calmly.  
The boys that were pushing Gerard around all turned to stare at the small boy. One them let out a belch of hideous laughter .  
"What're you goin' to do about it, midget?"   
All the boys broke out into stomach-churning laughter.  
"Fuck off!" Frank snapped, stepping up and into the group of boys. Gerard felt like a rat that had been thrown to a pack of cackling hyenas as he trembled against the lockers.  
Frank ignored him and grabbed one of the boys by his shirt, then slammed him against a locker while looking him in his face.  
"Fuck off and leave him alone!" Frank snarled.  
The older boy put his hands up in a defensive manner, startled by how angry Frank had gotten so quickly.   
"Fine, faggot, protect your little boyfriend while you can," The blond growled angrily, "You know that you can't baby sit him forever" he muttered, glaring at Frank. The gang stormed off, leaving the two alone together.  
Frank approached the quiet boy, with a look of concern on his pale face.  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked softly.  
The boy looked up at him, chewing his lip, his eyes shinning with tears. He nodded shyly before letting his eyes fall back to the floor.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to class" Frank smiled as he took Gerard's hand.

Gerard didn't know why the boy was being so nice to him. No one ever treated him like he was a human, no one other than his brother, Mikey. Frank fell into step next to Gerard, walking him to the door of the classroom where Gerard indicated he was meant to be. He didn't smile at Frank, or even speak. He just stood there, gazing into his eyes like he was searching his soul.   
Smiling at the shy boy before him, Frank told him he was welcome and happy to help, before vanishing down the hall.  
Gerard raised his eyes to catch a glance of the departing boy, with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day Frank would look for Gerard and keep a watchful eye on him. He would walk with him to his classes and sit with him during lunch. Frank would talk and Gerard would just sit there, listening and drawing. He had taken to sketching after his first week sitting with Frank at lunch. He never bothered to lift his head to look anyone in the eyes, not even at Frank. Although he had changed, he seemed happier ever since Frank began talking to him, and he had began taking care of himself, picking up on his personal hygiene. 

Frank did not want push him to talk, but he was worried that his constant rattling on annoyed Gerard, though he did not seem to mind Franks incessant chatter. The bullies would cast them dirty looks, but Frank would just offer a somewhat flirty smile in return and give them a wink.

Frank was dragging his boot-clad feet as he began the fifteen minute long trek home from school. He hated walking home in the freezing cold, but he could cope with a bit of frostbite. He turned round the corner at the end the street to find the boys who were always bullying Gerard lurking at the end of the road. They were looming over a dark haired figure and violently smashing his face with their shoes. He curled into a ball on the frosty ground, shaking like a leaf, and Frank could hear sobs escaping his lips. It was the only time he had ever heard the boy make any sound. Vile sounds of vicious comments showered down on the cowering figure like a hail of bullets.  
Frank dropped his bag while sprinting towards the horrible scene.  
"Get the fuck off him!" he screamed in an embarrassingly high-pitched tone.

Two of the four boys kept kicking Gerard and the other two turned to face Frank. One of the two punched Frank in the face, making blood pour from his nose.

Frank let out a howl of angry pain and began clawing at the offender's eyes, making him shriek. The two boys attacking Gerard stopped as their cohorts ran, blood dripping from their faces, and turned to stare at Frank, before they were running after their friends. Frank ignored the blood running out of his nose and ran to Gerard's body.

He had never really touched the boy before, and his hand shook nervously as he reached out to him. He placed a hand on his trembling shoulder and Gerard shrunk away from his touch. 

"It's ok, Gerard, it's just me" Frank whispered frantically.  
Gerard relaxed at the sound of the younger boy's voice.  
Frank helped him to stand up. He was careful as he touched the boy's face, making Gerard look at him through his hair. Frank inspected his face to check the severity of the cuts and bruises. He was sure that the damage to Gerard's face was only superficial, but he couldn't see what damage lay underneath his clothing. He was gentle with Gerard as he steadied him and winced as he saw blood leaking through his shirt.  
"I'm walking you home, show me the way" Frank muttered.  
Gerard looked up at him, startled, and shook his head.  
"Gerard, I don't have anyone waiting for me at home, it's fine" Frank reassured him. Gerard seemed to consider this for a moment in his mind, before nodding and giving Frank a small smile and quickly looking back at the ground.

Frank walked beside the boy talking about trivial things he wouldn't remember an hour from then as he dabbed at his own nose with his ruined shirt in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He walked with him until Gerard stopped, indicating that it was where his house was. 

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye, Gerard" Frank signed as he turned to leave.

Gerard hand shot out to stop him as he shook his head. 

"What is it Gerard?" Frank inquired with curiosity.  
Gerard held his hand up, sticking up one finger, indicating for Frank to wait for a moment as he ran inside and lunged through the door, leaving a startled Frank standing on the pavement. He was gone for only a few, brief moments before he returned, dragging a tall, blonde boy with pale skin behind him. Frank recognized him right away as Mikey Way, who was in a couple of his advance classes. He quickly made the connection that he must be Gerard's younger bother.  
"You must be Frank," Mikey smiles at him warmly, scanning his body with kind eyes, "Gerard talks about you a lot" He informed Frank.

Frank was rather taken aback at the inclination that Gerard talked.  
"Sorry, I didn't think before to tell you that he talks," Mikey laughed it off lightly.  
"Let me explain. He only talks to me and our parents" Mikey informed him.  
"Oh" Frank replied in a state of shock.  
"Thank you for walking him home, and for looking after him," Mikey smirked at him, and Frank smiled innocently in return, telling him that he did not mind.  
"Gerard wants you to stay for while, if you don't mind, that is. He said you have no one to go home to," Mikey smiled at the blushing boy before him.  
"Yeah, my Mom works all the time, and I go home to an empty house most of the time," Frank mumbled,  
"Come on in, you're having dinner with us tonight," Mikey told him.  
Frank followed them into the large house, glancing around as he entered the living room. He followed them through the kitchen, where their mother was cooking.  
"Mom, this is Frank!" Mikey called as he took Frank's hand and lead him to the door that lead to the basement.  
He lead Frank down the stairs towards Gerard and Mikey's rooms. Frank followed as they lead him down the hall at the bottom of the stairs, they passed a door that Mikey told him was Gerard's and another door on the right that he informed him was his own. He stopped in front of a door to the left and pulled it open, then dragged Frank inside. Inside the room, there were a couple of sofas, a small fridge, a table, and large television.  
"This is our den; Gerard and I hang out in here most of the time," Mikey explained. Frank glanced around, noticing some art and an easel in the corner. He perched himself on the edge of a large, overstuffed, light brown sofa. Mikey offered him a can of Coke, which Frank politely accepted.  
"You like video games?" Mikey inquired as he picked up some controllers.  
"Sure," Frank muttered "I haven't played them in years, though,"  
Mikey pulls out their Xbox and tossed him a remote. Gerard came and sat next him, a little closer than one would sit next to a friend . Mikey leaned in close to Frank, and whispered to him so quietly that it was barely audible.  
"Gerard really likes you," He whispered to the nervous boy.  
Frank felt his neck and cheeks heat up and flush pink. Mikey just laughed, clapping him on the back.

The trio spent some time laughing while playing games, until Mrs Way called them, telling them to come up for dinner. Frank followed them up to the kitchen and was offered a seat at the table in between Mikey and Gerard.  
"We are having vegetable soup tonight, I hope that's ok" Donna smiled as she dished up the soup  
"That's fine," Frank answered, visibly relieved.  
"What's wrong, honey?" She ask, a look of concern on her pale face.  
"I didn't want to be rude, but I don't eat meat" Frank muttered, embarrassed.  
"Gerard told us," Mikey chuckled.  
All but Gerard laughed, who still remained quite, with a stony expression on his face.

Frank ate his soup before politely thanking them, and telling them that he needed to go home. Mrs. Way offered to drive him home which was only a few streets away. After she dropped him off, he rushed inside, only glancing back to get quick look at Gerard as they drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Frank waited for Gerard by the front door to walk him to class, as had become their routine. Today Mikey was leaning against the door frame, waiting with Gerard. For the first time since meeting him, Gerard held his head up as they walked, a smile on his face. Frank walked him to class and Mikey went his own way, giving Frank a bright grin. When they met for lunch, Frank prattled on as per usual as Gerard sketched. Today he scratched the charcoal furiously and kept looking at up poking out his tongue. By the end of lunch Frank was extremely curious as to what it was Gerard was drawing, but he didn't want to push. They stood, chairs scraping the floor, making a few eyes turn to them. Gerard immediately dropped his eyes to the floor, hiding behind his chair and refusing to look at any of them. He shuffled out of the lunch room, dragging his feet as people passed them. Frank walked quietly next him toward the next class, but when they reached the hall Gerard class was in, he reached out grabbed Frank's wrist stopping him. To say Frank was taken aback was understatement. He has never seen Gerard touch anyone ever and he was startled that he suddenly grabbed him. He stopped abruptly, turning to stare at Gerard, who raised his eyes to meet Frank's large caring brown ones. 

He moved his hand witj the drawing up, holding it out to Frank. He reached out, taking the skecth from Gerard, holding it where he could look at it. He get a slight gasp out, staring at with admeration. It was a perfect replica of him sitting at the lunch table across from the boy whom had drew it.   
"Gee, this is amazing" Frank gushed.  
Gerard gave him a bright smile and nodded toward the hall with his class, letting him know he needed to go. Frank walked him the rest of the way to class before he ran to make it to his own class.

He shared his last class of of the day with Mikey, who followed him to Gerard class. The older boy was waiting for him, wringing his hands nurvously. He visibly relaxed the moment that he saw the two of them coming down the hall toward him. He followed the two out of the school, falling in step beside Frank. He just listened as Frank talked with Mikey about music, not paying attention to them as they walked.   
"Right, you can come around to our house for while?" Mikey asked him.  
Frank nodded, following them to their home. 

They went right to the den in the basement where Mikey dragged out the video games and Gerard sat quietly next to Frank with only a small amount of space between them until Mikey announced he had to go. He tutored some kid at the library for 20 bucks an hour on Thursdays. He said his goodbyes, leaving Frank alone with Gerard. The silence was not awkward as they sat together watching a horror flick Gerard had put on. It was something with zombies, but Frank wasn't sure what it was because he was too busy watching Gerard from the corner of his eyes. Mid-way into the movie he slid his hand over, placing it closer to Gerard's so that the sides of their hands were touching. Gerard only hesitated for moment before slipping his hand into Frank's and linking their fingers. He blushed a bright shade of pink that made Frank grin at him. Frank leaned in a little bit and spoke softly to Gerard."I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow"

He leaned in, kissing Gerard so softly on the cheek that his lips barely brushed against the pale skin. He let his fingers slide from where they were intertwined with Gerard's and made a quick exit, his heart racing. He headed straight home, fixing himself a veggie burger before heading up to his room to do his homework. He hummed happily as he completed the assignments. He made quick work of taking his shower and slipping into his most comfortable pj bottoms and a tee before sliding into bed. He reached over, turning off the lamp on the side, bathing himself in darkness and leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

He found them drifting to Gerard and his pale smiling face. He fantasized about kissing the older boy's lips, feeling them part as his tongue slid into his mouth. He imagined how soft the boys black hair must feel to touch and thought about running his fingers through it. He wonders what the boy with sightly round middle looks like with his clothes off. He finds himself growing hard with the thoughts of Gerard rushing though his head. He pushes his cotton pj pants down to his mid thigh and grips himself, caressing his semi hard on to full hardness with thoughts the older boy to fuel him. He rubs his hand up and down the shaft until he's achingly hard and leaking. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the head and rolls his balls with his free hand. He imagine what it would be like to have Gerard hands on his dick as he strokes himself. This thought moves Gerard's mouth and finally to Gerard inside him. The thoughts are driving him toward the edge and he speeds his hand up, jerking it up and down his sensitive member faster and faster. It only takes him a few minutes before he feels it throbbing in his hand and his balls tightening. His toes curl as the cum erupts from his tip, splattering his hand and the bottom his shirt. His eyes flutter closed and bright white sparks goes off behind his eyelids and bites his lips roughly, a soft whimper escaping his lip. He gets up once the feeling in his tummy subsides to change shirt before slipping into bed to sleep. He falls asleep not long after that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next weekend, Frank had been invited to spend the night at Gerard's. Mikey had informed him that Gee wanted him to stay the night and he had agreed. Mikey had hung out with them all day. They played video games and ordered a pizza for dinner. After dinner they watched a horror movie and then Mikey left to text some girl he had a crush on. 

Gerard stood up, motioning with his hand for Frank to follow him. He followed Gerard into his bedroom where he left him as he slipped into his bathroom. Frank sat quitely on the edge of Gerard's bed, waiting for him until he returned. He was dressed in only his cotton, jet black boxers, which were even darker than his long, thick black hair, and a band tee. He slipped into the bed, grinning up at Frank. He gestured to the bathroom and then the bed next to him. Frank understood he was offering him place to change in privacy and then to share the bed, but he just grinned at Gerard and tugged off his pants. He stood there in his own boxers and the tee he had been wearing and pulled back the cover. He slipped in the bed next him, pulling up the Star Wars comforter. 

Gerard, who had been watching him, reached out and offered Frank his hand. He grinned brightly at the boy next to him as he took Gerard's hand, looking into his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. Gerard nodded shyly, his cheeks turning a light pink as Frank leaned in and kissed his lips softly. It was the first time Gerard had ever been kissed by someone who liked him. Gerard reached down, toying with the edge of Frank's shirt and looked him in the eyes. Frank nodded his head in permission. Gerard then pullled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He gasped slightly at the sight of a shirtless Frank, but made no other move to speak. He let his eyes and then his hands wander up and down the boys chest. Feeling bold, he leaned in, lightly nibbling at Frank's neck, making the boy giggle. "Can I take your shirt off?" Frank asked fingering the hem of Gerard's shirt. Gerard blushed a deeper shade of pink and nodded, letting Frank tug the shirt over his head. He felt a little exposed, but he trusted Frank. Frank softly kissed his cheek, teasing each of his nipples into hard peaks and caressing his smooth skin. Feeling bold, Gerard reached out to Frank gripping the edge of his boxers, nibbling his lip, and looking Frank in the eye but he still did not speak. "Go ahead" Frank told him and Gerard tugged the boy's boxers down and let his hard memeber spring free with a slap aginst his belly, which again made Frank giggle. Gerard reached out to touch him, but Frank just smiles at him, taking his hand in his own, placing it on his dick and nodded.

Gerard slowly and experimentally ran his fingers up and down the boy's length, drawing a groan from Frank's lips. He had wanted to touch Frank since he realized how he felt, but not talking hadn't made things easy for him. He pulled his hand away and slipped out of the bed. Standing next to it, he pushed his own boxers off his hips and let them fall to the floor, feeling even more exposed now and hoping Frank felt the same. 

Frank licked his lips, taking in the chubbier boy who stood there with goosebumps on his skin and a nice cock, standing half hard. He patted the bed next to him and gave the boy a smile. Gerard carefully slipped into the bed next to Frank, who slid his hand out to grip the other boy's dick, stroking him. Gerard, being a virgin, knew the stimulation would be too much if Frank didn't stop and knew he would cum far too soon. He reached out, placing his hand on Frank's to still his motions and Frank moved his hand away. Gerard held up his finger in the dim light from his bedside lamp to say one moment and started to dig in his bedside drawer and gave him some lube, pressing it into Frank's hand. Frank smiled at him, taking the tube in his hand, popping open the cap and squeezing some out onto his hand, which made the tube make a rude noise and he giggled. He started spreading it on his fingers and Gerard laid back on the bed, opening his legs to give Frank acess to him. "Are you sure?" Frank asked seriously. Gerard nodded excitedly and with great vigor. Frank put his hands on the boy's inner thighs and slowly pressed the boy thighs apart into the position he needed him in. He slowly parted Gerard cheeks to expose the tight untouched pucker, making it flex in the cooler air slightly. Frank pressed his finger against the boy's opening, teasing it before slowly pressing it in.. Gerard shifted uncomfortably, making his opening flex around the finger in him. "You're a virgin," Frank said but he wasn't surprised and Gerard nodded. "I will go slow." He promised and Gerard smiled, urging him on. He slowly worked his finger in and out, taking his time and telling Gerard to relax. Once Gerard was used to it, he worked in a second finger and finally a third, but he could tell that Gerard was uncomfortable and he leaned in, kissing him softly on the lip. "We don't have to do this you know" He informed Gerard, but the other boy nodded his head up and down violently. "You're sure?" Frank questioned, slowly easing the three fingers out of the other boy.

Gerard glared at him and he laughed. "Ok, Ok. I got it. You want this," Frank said. He moved between Gerard's legs, kneeling there on his knees, and Gerard stared at his dick as he used the lube, spreading it on his member, using copious amounts. When he was satisfied, he took Gerard's hands, placing them on his own ass cheeks and told him to hold them apart for him, then he positioned his legs, leaving the boy waiting for him to enter him. He took his dick in his hand and pressed the the head in first, slowly pushing the rest of himself into the boy below him. Gerard was trembling, and his hands slid from his cheeks, only to tangle in the sheets below him. It hurt like hell, but this was Frank, and he knew he wanted him. He also knew he trusted him, and that Frank wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He gritted his teeth, trembling beneath the boy and stayed quiet.

Frank stilled himself inside the boy, careful not to move, giving him a chance to adjust to his member buried within him. He was tight, super tight, and the way he was shifting around made Frank want to explode right then and there, but he didn't dare to move until the boy was ready. " Just nod when you feel like you're ready," Frank told him soothingly as he rubbed soft circles on the boy hip. It took him a few more moments to compose himself and to let Frank move, but soon he nodded his ok and Frank slowly pulled out before sliding back in. He took it slow, just as he promised Gerard. It soon became too much for Gerard as he grew use to it, and he started moving just a bit, causing Frank to hit something inside of him that made his hips jerk wildly against the other boy. Soon he was driving his hips down to meet every thrust, making sure to hit that spot every time Frank filled him. That sent tendrils of pleasure spiraling through him. The moment Frank reached out and placed his hand on Gerard's dick, he exploded, his ass tightening and flexing on Frank, pulling him over the edge with him. Frank exploded inside him, filling him full of cum that seeped out and onto the bed beneath him. He moved until Gerard had milked him of every drop, then slowly slid out of the boy, kissing him softly. Gerard shivered slightly as the cum dribbled out, but kissed Frank back.

Frank moved and went to the bathroom to grab a cloth, which he quickly used to clean up Gerard as gently as he could before he cleaned himself, tossing the cloth aside before slipping back into the bed with Gerard and pulling him tightly into his arms. "Gerard, I love you" He whispered, his lips softly moving against the boys ear. He was shocked when he received a reply from a soft and cracking voice. "I love you, too, Frankie." Gerard told him.


End file.
